


A Mother's Sorrow

by orphan_account



Series: Mpreg Call the Midwife Stories [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Christmas, Happy Ending, Lucy is not related to Edmund or Peter, M/M, Mpreg, Neither is Susan, Nun Lucy, One Shot, Peter is Edmund's Step-Brother, Pregnant Edmund, Pseudo-Incest, Scared Edmund, Some angst, Step-Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sister Lucy discovers an abandoned baby dropped at her convent on Christmas Eve. She realizes the mother of the baby turns out to be young Edmund Pevensie, impregnated by his older step-brother, Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add this to the series :') For those following Little Rose, don't worry I will add a chapter but I need time to come up with stuff so please don't rush me or else I will rush the story and it will suck.

Sister Lucy knocked on the wooden door of the house. It was around eight o' clock and it was snowing outside. Her night ritual was interrupted by a call the Nonnatus House received. It was from Mrs. Pevensie, a rather wealthy woman who despite all the access she had in life because of her money, she called the Nonnatus House. Mrs. Pevensie said it was because the Nonnatus House has always been a good friend to the Pevensie family, and the nuns and midwifes have been delivering Pevensie children for twenty years. She didn't request anybody specifically, but the Mother Superior decided to send their youngest, Sister Lucy. A maid opened the door for Sister Lucy. She smiled and allowed her entry. “Hello, Sister. Please come inside. The missus is waiting for you. I'll take you to her.” They passed by a handsome looking young man with blonde hair who was wearing the proper outer wear for snow. When they passed by him, he introduced himself as Peter Pevensie, oldest and step-child of Mrs. Pevensie. He seemed rather nice.

Mrs. Pevensie was waiting for Sister Lucy in her bedroom. She was covered by expensive looking bed wear and looked rather pale. There was a young man, a little younger than Peter, standing by her bed with pale skin, dark hair and big dark eyes. “Hello, Sister. This is my son, Edmund.” Mrs. Pevensie introduced.

“Hello.” the young woman greeted them both cheerily. “I'm Sister Lucy.” she said, walking towards the bed. She extended her hand out for each of them to shake. “Now, please tell me what ails you, Mrs. Pevensie.” The lady looked at her pale son and told him to wait outside, saying it was lady business.

“Please excuse me, Sister.” said Edmund and hurried out.

* * *

 Peter was waiting for Edmund outside. When Edmund saw his older brother, he threw himself into his arms. Peter held his brother tightly in the cold. “I miss you. I hardly see you at all anymore.” Edmund whispered. Peter kissed his head and placed a hand on Edmund's waist, but the younger boy suddenly flinched away from him. Peter looked down at him in confusion and hurt.

“What's the matter?” Peter asked.

“Nothing. Stomach's just feeling a bit funny.” said Edmund. He kept his eyes down.

“Again?” Peter asked in a worried manner. “Ed, I don't think this is normal. I think you should see a doctor. Or at least tell mother.”

“No!” Edmund exclaimed, suddenly feeling angry. “Sorry. Just feeling a bit on the edge.” Edmund said, then leaned his neck forward to kiss Peter's lips. “Don't worry yourself, Pete.”

* * *

 Mrs. Penvensie was well again, so Sister Lucy was a little confused why she was called to the Pevensie Manor again. The woman was up and about, but Sister Lucy could immediately tell she was worried by the way she held her hand by her mouth and her brow was furrowed. “Mrs. Pevensie.” Sister Lucy greeted. “Hello, how's the stomach?” she asked with a teasing smile. Mrs. Pevensie didn't laugh. She was deeply worried.

“I'm afraid it's now my youngest stomach now. He's not feeling well at all.” said the woman. Sister Lucy's smile faded.

“Well, I'll go see him now. Where is his room?” Mrs. Pevensie led the younger woman to her youngest son's room.

A teenage boy was lying on bed, propped up with voluptuous pillows. “Ah, you must be the young Edmund.” said Sister Lucy. The boy looked weak and pallid and positively small against all those large pillows. Edmund nodded, then stared at the door way where his mother was standing. He leaned forward to whisper, “Can you please tell her to leave? I don't want her to worry too much.”

“Of course.” Sister Lucy answered, then faced his mother. “Mrs. Pevensie, if you please. Your son would like some privacy.” The older woman nodded.

“I'll make some tea.” she said, then closed the door behind her. As soon as she left, Sister Lucy began with her examination. She started feeling something peculiar inside of Edmund's stomach. She felt lucky she brought her tool bag because she needed her hearing tool. She took it out and placed it over Edmund's stomach and listened. Sister Lucy raised a hand and gently placed it over Edmund's stomach. She smiled when she felt a tiny kick.

“For how long has your stomach hurt this badly?” Sister Lucy asked. Edmund thought long and hard.

“Less than a year...maybe about eight months?” he said. Sister Lucy's eyes widened. She glanced at Edmund's stomach. It wasn't flat, per se... Sister Lucy imagined he was completely flat before his condition. “Well, Edmund. I have figured out what ails you.” the young woman announced. Edmund looked terrified. He gulped loudly. Sister Lucy realized how tasking this was going to be for him. He was still too young. She believed he was about sixteen or so. “You're pregnant, Edmund.” Edmund looked shocked. His eyes moistened. He covered his face with his hands and began to quietly sob into them. Sister Lucy sat next to him and hugged the boy into her side.

“Oh, Sister. What shall I do?” he cried. “I'm too young to be pregnant. And the neighbors will whisper and point at me!” Sister Lucy stroked the boy's head.

“There, there, lad. You have other things to worry about. Your baby's health for one. Oh and we have to tell your mother, of course.” Edmund jumped away at that.

“No, you can't! Please don't tell my mother!” Edmund gasped. “She can't know at all! She'll hate me! She'll disown me and send me to the streets!”

“Shh, shh.” Sister Lucy tutted. When he calmed down, she said, “Edmund, she's going to find out eventually. It's better to tell her sooner than later. Let's just get it over with.” Edmund whimpered as a stray tear slithered down his cheek. “Hey, hey. Don't cry.” Sister Lucy took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears away.

“I'm not ready, Sister. Please don't tell her. Not yet.” Sister Lucy sighed and nodded.

“Will you at least tell the father?” she asked. Edmund stilled.

“The father?” he asked meekly.

“Yes. Erm, do you know who the father is?” Edmund flushed and avoided her eye.

“Yes, I do. But, I don't think he'll like it.”

* * *

 “Peter, I'm pregnant.” Edmund announced to his brother. They were in Peter's room. Peter was sitting by his desk, finishing his studies. His body was turned his way. When Edmund said what he did, Peter's mouth flapped open.

“P-pregnant?” Peter repeated.

“It's yours.” Edmund went on. “I haven't slept with anyone else. Ever. I have only been yours.” he said.

“I have never doubted that, Edmund. I know you're mine, just like I am yours.” Peter said. He got up and held his little brother close. Edmund wrapped his arms around his waist and started to cry into his chest.

“What am I going to do? What are we going to do?” Edmund whined. Peter kissed his head.

“No one has to know he or she is mine. As long as I know, it's alright.” he whispered into Edmund's hair.

“But I can't raise a baby! And mother will be so angry with me!”

“I'll help you, Ed. And I won't let mother or anyone harm you.” He raised Edmund's face. “I'll protect you and our baby.” But even with all that reassuring, Edmund's mind couldn't rest.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The night was cold and the streets were snowy. The Pevensie Manor was filled with glittering ladies in gowns, handsome gentlemen in tuxedos, and a few well-mannered children that looked more like little adults. Edmund's stomach was cramping horribly. He wasn't feeling well throughout his mother's annual Christmas party. He didn't know where Peter was. Last time Edmund saw him, he was talking with Susan Popplewell, a girl with pale skin, green eyes, brown hair and thick red lips. Edmund hated her. He thought her snobbish and a prissy know-it-all. Oh, and she obviously had the hots for his brother, which annoyed him all the more. Edmund felt as if he swallowed something acidic. He cradled his belly without realizing it.

“Hello, Ed.” said a deep voice behind him. Edmund saw a tall, dark haired young man approach him. He had a champagne flute in one hand and the other inside his pocket.

“Caspian...” Edmund bit down a moan of pain. “Hello.” he said, hoping his voice didn't tremble.

“You're looking...” His brow furrowed. “A little sick, actually. Not your usual beautiful self. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Really.” Edmund said. “Um, please excuse me.”

“Edmund.” Someone else grabbed his arm. For a moment, he believed it was Caspian, but as he was whirled around he saw that it was Peter. Susan was next to him. Edmund felt like hissing at her. Peter glared at Caspian.

“Caspian.” he said seriously.

“Peter.” Caspian said just as coldly. Susan shifted awkwardly beside them, sensing the tension. But the tension between both young men wasn't because of her.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked Edmund.

“To get away from here.” Edmund snarled. “Why don't you go back to Susan? She looks lost without you glued at her side.” Peter blinked, taken aback.

“Edmund... You know I wouldn't...” he whispered. Edmund knew he wouldn't, but the pain was making him snappy.

“Just leave me alone.” he said, then ripped away from him. Peter shouted for him. Edmund stumbled outside. He walked away from the manor and into the bitter cold. Edmund stumbled about while clutching his stomach. He was groaning with pain. He slumped into a tree trump and sat with his legs out. He felt a horrible pain shoot up his spine. He curled to his side, panting harshly. He knew the baby was coming when he felt liquid run down his legs. He struggled to undo and take off his pants. He sat up with his legs spread. It seemed like hours and then the pain intensified. He kicked out and began to push. He wanted the baby out! He screamed and grunted with each push. He wanted Peter. He missed him so much. He regretted treating him horribly.

“Get out, get out!” Edmund shouted. And then he gave one last push. He was panting too fast. There was silence but Edmund could feel something wet and wriggling kick at him. Then there was a high-pitched squeal. Edmund's arms trembled as they helped him up. There was a pink little ugly thing on the cold ground. It was making the most unholy noise. Edmund took the little body and wrapped it in his arms. The baby stopped crying but continued sniffling. His blue slits for eyes glanced up at his crying mother. Edmund's tears hit the baby's cheeks. “I'm sorry.” Edmund sobbed.

* * *

 

The sisters and nurses at Nonnatus were counting down for Christmas Day. They had made cake, decorated the house with Christmas lights and such. The inside was warm and cheery. The sisters sang Silent Night together in tune with the piano. Suddenly, an urgent knock interrupted their singing. The sisters were silent and exchanging glances at each other. “I'll go see who it is.” offered Sister Lucy and rushed towards the front door. She opened the door, ready with a smile, only to frown. There was no one there, but there was something on the ground. Sister Lucy gasped when she realized what it was. It was a naked newborn baby boy inside a box. She dropped to her knees and took the baby. She slammed the door and rushed towards the sisters. “I need warm water and blankets immediately!” she shouted.

The sisters worked together to warm the newborn up. They managed to make the blue tint on his lips turn rosy again but the baby would still need surveillance and care. Sister Lucy fed the baby milk and admired the baby. He had a few downy white hairs on his head that would darken as he grew. His eyes were blue and pretty. She figured this little baby would be a heart breaker when he grew up. “Who would do something like this?” asked one of the younger nurses.

"A desperate mother, maybe." answered one of the older nurses." Her words made Sister Lucy freeze. She realized who did this as soon as she said that. She felt sorrow fill her heart.

Two days later, when the little baby was rosy and healthy again, Sister Lucy called the Pevensie household. Peter Pevensie answered. “Hello, Peter. Is your brother home?” she asked the young man.

“He is. Would you like to talk to him?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Sister Lucy waited for a moment five minutes until Edmund took the other line.

“Hello, Sister?”

“Hello, Edmund. I have something I want to show you in the Nonnatus House. Could you please come over?” The other line was silent.

“Yes, of course, Sister.” he said, then hung up. Edmund arrives shortly with Peter at his side. Sister Lucy was pleasantly surprised. “Sorry,” apologized Edmund, “He didn't want me going out alone.” Sister Lucy took once glance at Edmund and began to worry. He looked pallid and weak.

“It's alright. Please, come in. Would you like some tea?” Sister Lucy said. She linked her arm with Edmund's and led him to a seat.

“Please.” Edmund sighed. He sat down and Peter sat next to him. From the corner of her eye, Sister Lucy saw them link hands. Sister Lucy came back with a tray of tea and some biscuits. She set them down on a little table and sat across Edmund. Sister Lucy smiled at Peter sweetly.

“I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait by the kitchen, Peter.” she said.

“Why? What's wrong?” Peter demanded.

“Oh, nothing. I just wish to talk to Edmund in private...” She looked at the dark haired boy. “If...that's alright?”

“Yes, of course.” he said, then looked at Peter meaningfully. Peter kissed his cheek and rose.

“How are you feeling, Edmund?” she asked him when they were alone.

“I've felt better.” the boy said. That worried her.

“I know you're not feeling well, but I'm going to need you to go upstairs with me to take a look at you. Do you think you can bear it?” Edmund nodded. “Here, I'll help you.” They linked arms again as they headed upstairs. She sat Edmund on a bed and began to examine him. When she was done, she said, “Edmund, I'm going to have to clean you down there and apply some cream. I'm also going to need you to take some medicine. Do you understand?” Edmund nodded. They were silent as she cleaned him. When she was done she said, “There. That's better, isn't it?” Edmund sighed and nodded. “Now that you're no longer in danger, I have to show you something. But don't move. Just lie there.” Sister Lucy left the room, but came back soon. She had a little wriggling bundle in her arms. Edmund froze on the bed.

“W-what's that?” he stuttered. Sister Lucy sat on the bed and lowered the bundle.

“A baby boy. And a very good looking one, at that.” she said. Edmund curled away from her so that his back was facing her. Sister Lucy's smile faded. “Edmund, don't be afraid of him. You need to look at him.” she said, then added after a moment's breath, “He's your son.” Edmund began to sob.

“I can't. I can't.” he chanted.

“Why ever not?”

“Because then I'll want him.”

Sister Lucy's heart shattered in her chest. “Oh, Edmund.” she said. The baby gave a coo. Edmund slowly turned to face them. He reached for the baby's outstretched hand and tentatively touched it. A little hand wrapped around his index finger. The baby began to babble with a smile. “He knows you're his mother.” Sister Lucy informed. “It's about his feeding time, actually. He knows I have no milk.” She carefully handed the baby to Edmund. The little infant started mouthing at the boy's chest. Edmund looked up at her, wide-eyed and confused.

“How do I...?” Sister Lucy instructed him and soon enough, the little baby was suckling from Edmund's breast. Edmund looked at his son with wonder in his eyes. “He's so beautiful.” he whispered.

Sister Lucy hated to ruin the moment, but she needed to know what happened.

“Edmund, why did you leave your son with us?” She was very careful to not say 'abandon'. Edmund's face fell.

“I was afraid, Sister.” he responded.

“Was it the father? Did he not take the news well?” she asked. Edmund chuckled.

“No, he was rather pleased, I think. He wanted us to take care of him.” His face went sad. “But we couldn't. _I_ couldn't.”

“Why ever not? Did your mother not take the news well?”

“She doesn't know.” Sister Lucy was confused.

“How did you give birth without her knowledge?” she asked. Edmund shrugged carelessly.

“I sneaked out of the house.” Now, Sister Lucy was outraged.

“You mean to say you gave birth out in the cold? Where your baby could have died? Where _you_ could have died?” she exclaimed.

“I'm sorry. I was scared.” he said. “It was in the middle of a Christmas party full with snobby rich people. I couldn't let anyone know...” Sister Lucy sighed in a disapproving manner.

“That was very careless of you. Even more careless to leave him out in the cold in nothing but a box, Edmund. And what of the father? Does he know that his son has been born?” Edmund looked uncomfortable.

“I don't think I should bother him with it.” Sister Lucy frowned.

“Why not? He was happy, wasn't he?”

“Because....because Peter is the father.” For a moment, Sister Lucy thought she heard wrong.

“Sorry?” she asked him.

“Peter got me pregnant.” Sister Lucy felt her stomach drop.

“Y-your brother....got you...pregnant...”

“Well, he's my step-brother." Edmund rushed to correct. "So...that's not that completely bad, right? His father married my mother when I was eleven.” A little bit of the weight in her chest subdued. Well, at least it wasn't incest. That would have been much worst. “Still, step-sibling or not, Mother will be very disappointed and people will talk.” The baby stopped nursing and gurgled up at Edmund. The boy stroked his little soft head.

“People will talk no matter what, Edmund. You're going to have to learn to accept it and that's no reason to leave your baby.” Edmund just clutched his baby closer and kissed his head. “And yes, your mother will be angry with you and your brother, but she loves you, doesn't she?” Edmund nodded. “And besides, maybe the baby will soften her heart a bit.”

“I suppose she'll have to know eventually.” Edmund sighed.

“You can tell her when you're ready. But now, I think you should tell Peter.” Edmund looked about ready to argue. “He's downstairs. Might as well tell him now.” Edmund nodded.

“Alright. Bring up him up.” he said in a defeated manner.

Peter looked a little worried and confused when he got called to follow Sister Lucy. He froze by the door when he saw a cooing baby held in Edmund's arms. A realization came to his face. He sat next to Edmund to admire his baby son. “This is my son?” he asked no one particularly.

“Yes.” Edmund said softly. “Our son.”

“What's his name?” Peter asked.

“I haven't named him yet, actually.” Edmund admitted, feeling a little ashamed. Peter was wide-eyed as the baby took a golden strand of his hair and pulled it. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Ummm, how about...Stephen? Do you like Stephen?” Edmund smiled.

“Yes. Stephen is nice. What about a middle name? Should he have one?”

“Yes, I think it'd be nice.” Peter said. He had a smile and there was mirth in his eyes. “You pick this time.”

“I was thinking maybe Anthony. Doesn't that sound nice? Stephen Anthony?”

“It does have a nice ring to it.” Peter agreed.

 

Sister Lucy watched the two bond with each other over their baby. And that, she thought, was one of the sweetest things she has seen. Edmund raised the baby boy and kissed his cheek. Peter kissed his other cheek. “Yes, Stephen Anthony Pevensie.” Edmund whispered, wiping a finger over the baby's cheek. “Merry Christmas, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kk hope you guys like! Please don't ask for more chapters to this story, ask for more fanfics!


End file.
